Alice Human Sacrifice: alicias no reveladas
by cindy williams black
Summary: ¡una historia original! solo las primeras 4 Alicias, seguí el punto principal de la trama, pero de ahí en delante lo demás es mío y de mi amiga Stefanía! ¡espero que les agrade! ¡Lean y comenten!
1. primera Alicia

Holaaaaa! ¡trayéndoles un nuevo fic a tooodos los fans de Vocaloid! ¡esta ves traigo, tatararán! ¡Alice human sacrifice! ¿pero que creen? Este es muy diferente. ¿Porqué? ¡hay otras 6 alicias adicionales! *ocurrencias de Stefana-chan y yo* xD ¡me divertí mucho planeando esto! ¡así que espero que lo disfruten! Por favor, si quieren que agregue alguna Alicia más (como si 10 no fueran muchas xDDD) me dicen ¿sip? xD.

Sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice human sacrifice: las alicias que nunca fueron reveladas.

1.- La primera Alicia.

Existen muchos tipos de sueños. Hay sueños lindos, sueños tristes, reflexivos, de todo tipo.

¿tu, que sueñas?

Esta es la historia, de un pequeño sueño que no quería ser olvidado por nadie.

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún rincón de este gran mjundo, existió un pequeño sueño. Este sueño, tenía miles de años, y era muy pequeño. El sueño quería ser recordado, pues, estaba a punto de desaparecer. Así que un día, pensó:

"no quiero desaparecer así nadamás. Quiero que la gente sueñe conmigo, pero, ¿Cómo?"

El pequeño sueño, pensó por un largo rato, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Ya sé! Voy a atrapar a los humanos en mi, para que todo mundo me recuerde. Y así, dejar que ellos creen su mundo en mi-

Y así, el pequeño sueño, comenzó a buscar a su primera víctima.

En el reino verde, de Asia, se encontraba una gran guerrera, luchando, luchando por su vida y por los ciudadanos de este pueblo. El sueñito, creyó que ella sería la perfecta Alicia, gracias a su valentía y astucia. Así que, no dio marcha atrás y fuel por ella.

—¡Hey!-

La chica se le quedó mirando, no encontraba donde provenía aquella voz.

—Hey amiga! ¡Aquí!-

La guerrera, que tenía por nombre Meiko, desempuñó su espada, pero se sorprendió al mirar a un pequeño niño, con rasgos japoneses.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡los niños no pueden estár aquí! ¡vete de aquí!-

—No soy un niño, soy tu sueño- dijo molesto- He vivido hasta miles de años más que tú- Continuó, y la transportó hacia otro mundo, era… Wonderland.

—¿Qué… qué… que es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Meiko, asustada.

—Estás en tu sueño, te traje aquí, tu debes ser Alicia-

—¡sácame de aquí!-

—Si te conviertes en mi Alicia te ayudaré a salir de aquí- Dijo el sueño maliciosamente.

—Pero… quién es Alicia….? ¡oye! ¡espera! ¿Quién es la tal Alicia? ¡quiero volver a casa!- Gritó Meiko desesperada.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el sueño ya había desaparecido dejándola sola. Ella caminó por muchos lugares, estaba desesperada, no sabía quien era Alicia ni cual era la importancia de esa persona. Ella solo sabía que quería volver a su hogar.

De pronto, una niña se le acercó.

—¿Hey, quieres jugar conmigo?-

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, debo volver a mi hogar- Dijo Meiko fríamente

La pequeña se alejó, pero de pronto, Meiko la detuvo.

—¡espera….! ¿sabes algo de una tal… Alicia?- preguntó

—Alicia… Alicia… Alicia… Alicia… me suena ese nombre….-

—¡Dime quien rayos es Alicia!- Dijo Meiko enfadada, ya se estaba hartando de todo esto.

—Alicia es…. Es alguien que jamás olvidará este mundo….- Dijo la niña, y desapareció, dejando a Meiko sola otra ves.

—Pero… como sabré quien es Alicia? ¡tengo una idea! Si soy la única persona en este mundo, ¡yo seré Alicia! Si mato a todos, yo seré la única persona de este mundo, ¡así que… yo tendré que ser Alicia! ¡!- Dijo Meiko para sus adentros, y desempuñó su espada para ir por sus víctimas.

La gran guerrera causó muchas pérdidas, pero llegó un momento en el que decidió adentrarse al bosque para ver que había, tenía curiosidad.

—Hola- Dijo el sueñito

—¿Tu otra ves?- Dijo Meiko, esta vez decidida a matarlo.

—No no, espera, mira, asesinando gente no solucionas nada, ¿sabías?- Dijo el pequeño sueño

—Cállate, soy Alicia, tengo que matar a todos en este mundo, ¡yo tengo que ser Alicia….!- La guerrera estaba perdiendo la cordura, y volviéndose cada vez más loca.

De pronto, comenzó a crecer una red de árboles que impedirían escapar a cualquiera de aquél tenebroso bosque, cuando el sueñito comenzó a cantar:

La primera alicia era una guerrera feroz,

En el país maravilloso sueños destruyó,

El rojo de la sangre estallaba con fulgor,

Salpicando todo con gotas de pasión.

—¿qué… que canción es esa?- Dijo Meiko aterrada.

—Es tu canción- Respondió el sueño

Esa alicia en el bosque se adentró,

Sin contar que sus pecados serían cobrados,

Las almas de sus víctimas le hicieron pagar,

Y de aquel bosque infernal jamás podrá escapar…

—¡sácame de aquí! ¡por favor! Te lo ruego….!- Gritaba la gran guerrera, desesperada, buscando con la mirada una salida.

—no quiero, no necesito Alicias… ba, su, ra….-

Meiko soltó un grito desgarrador, sin saber que ya jamás saldría de aquél bosque infernal….

¿y, que les parece? ¡amé escribir esto! Me basé en el drama de itobashira, solo que con un poco de mi creatividad, y la letra es de ZeldaFandub.

Bueno, agradecería sus comentarios, fue un gran placer para mi escribir esto xD. ¡déjenme un pequeño comentario! Se los agradeceré en verdad!

Cindy^^^


	2. segunda Alicia

Holaaa! ¡actualizo fic hoy mismo! Jaj, lo subí ayer y ya tengo ganas de actualizar! Es que de verdad amo escribir este gran fic de horror! ¡me divierte demasiado! :D

Bueno, en un solo día no se pueden recibir reviews xD, pero como quiera yo actualizo

Bueno, como ya sabe, vocaloid no es mío, si fuera mío yo ahorita tendría por nombre Miku Hatsune y estaría casada con Len xD.

Sin mas Bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice, Alicias no reveladas.

2.- La segunda Alicia.

El sueño decidió buscar y buscar, por que vio que su primera víctima no fue lo que buscaba. Había dejado el país en ruinas, con un río carmesí y muchos cadáveres. El bosque infernal la había encerrado para siempre, y la gente pudo vivir sin miedos, menos el joven Kaito Sion.

Kaito Sion, era un joven gentil y caballeroso que había sido atraído por el sueño, esto gracias a su vulnerabilidad y gentilesa. El sueño creyó que haría de este extraño país, un país lindo, justo, y lleno de igualdad.

Kaito llegó a aquél país, observando cómo Meiko asesinaba a su última víctima, lo cuál hizo que perdiera la cordura, y enloqueciera.

—¡Tu debes morir!- Dijo Meiko, mientras tomaba a la joven por la espalda, y le enterraba la espada en su estómago.

—¡Espera… espera… nooooo!- Gritó la joven intentando safarse, entre agonizantes gritos de horror, y el joven Kaito corrió a refugiarse tras unos arbustos.

La gran guerrera enterró su espada hasta atravezar a la chica por la espalda, y la joven comenzó a perder el sentido. Intentaba safarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Comenzó a bomitar sangre del esfuerzo que hacía por poder respirar con semejante espada pero…. No pudo más, comenzó a ahogarse y esta cayó al suelo muerta. Meiko sonrió malévolamente pegando una estruendosa vil carcajada.

—¡noooo! Tante gente muerta… tantos cadáveres… la sangre… sangre roja…. Ellos tenían familia… amigos…. Tantas muertes….!- Gritaba Kaito horrorizado.

—Ya tranquilo, son simples humanos, ¿Porqué no mejor te quedas y te conviertes en mi Alicia?- Dijo el sueño.

—¡Pero tanta gente asesinada….!- Pobre chico, estaba perdiendo cada vez mas la cordura….

—bah, no te preocupes por ellos, hay cosas más importantes, ¡como ser mi Alicia!-

—Esa gente… destrozada… asesinada…. La sangre corriendo por el suelo… noooo…. ¡quiero volver a mi hogar….! ¡quiero salir de aquí…! ¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo…! Oh, si! Una canción es buena para estos momentos….

La segunda Alicia cantaba una canción,

Dulcemente entonaba con su suave voz,

En todos los rincones resonaba su dolor,

En todo aquél país maravilloso se escuchó.

—¿Qué canción es esa?-

—No… No lo sé….

—Oh, trobador, ¡sigue cantando!

—¡si! ¡sigue cantando!-

Esa Alicia, loca se volvió

Aquél bello sonido su alma se robó,

Comenzó a perder cada vez más y más el sentido hasta que… tomó una rosa roja…

Con una rosa en mano…. Se quiso… matar,

Ni la muerte la salvó de su destino fatal….

Esta última estrofa, la pronunció con miedo, aquél miedo que se apoderaba de el, hasta que vio a una joven de cabellos color turqueza, pasando. Decidió cantarle una linda canción para conquistarla pero… de su boca salió un sonido espantoso….

Kaito, deprimido, tomó la rosa roja que planeaba darle a la chica de cabello turqueza, y…. se tiró al bacío….

¿qué les pareció el segundo?

¡Por favor déjenme un comentario! ¡se los agradecería demasiado!


	3. tercera alicia

Holaaa a todooos! ¡actualizando de nuevo! ¡si! 3 capítulos en 3 días! :D bueno, ya casi empieza lo bueno! Osea lo que es mío! ¡espero que me estén leyendo! No he recibido ningún comentario, pero esperaré pacientemente para saber si les agrada mi historia,

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, si lo fuera me llamaría Miku Hatsune y estaría casada con Len Kagamine :D

Bueno sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las alicias no reveladas.

3.- Tercera Alicia.

Miku, una chica de cabellos turqueza, y ojos del mismo color, fue traída a Wonderland por equivocación. Lo rpimero que vio al entrar a ese lugar fue a Kaito, pero al escuchar su voz salió corriendo. Ella decidió caminar por todo el país para ver qué podía encontrar, no quería despertar de tan bello sueño.

Toda la gente la adoraba por lo bella que era, y ahí no se sentía Humillada.

Miku, era una cantante de circo, y todos los días se tenía qué enfrentar a dar funciones encerrada en una jaula, estaba un poco deforme, pero en Wonderland se le adoraba por ser hermosa. Ella deseaba jamás salir de ahí, por tanto siguió visitando el país frecuentemente.

Todo mundo le hacía una reverencia al verle pasar, por lo que muy pronto fue dominada para ser la reina de aquél raro país.

Ya convertida en la perfecta reina, y digo perfecta, por que era hermosa, tenía una hermosa voz, y era una chica realmente bondadosa. La reina Miku, fue visitada por el sueño, una noche mientras dormía.

Había una epidemia que estaba azotando al pueblo, y extrañamente, la reina había contraído la rara enfermedad. Las sospechas de la gente corrían de boca en boca, la reina enferma. ¿Pero como? ¿Si nadie podía contagiarla por que nadie se le acercaba tanto?

Pronto, ella comenzó a decaer: su cuerpo, ya no parecía el mismo de una chica de 16 años, como lo era ella, ahora se veía como una anciana, sumándole su deformidad en la cara desde nacimiento, desde que una psicópata se lo ocasionó.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi- Dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa, mientras su dama de compañía, la arropaba para que pudiera dormir.

—Todo por servirle a usted, mi reina- Contestó la chica.

—Pero es que…. Si yo tuviera un cuerpo más jóven…. No causaría tanto problema- Dijo Miku tímidamente.

—Usted no me causa ningún problema, mi reina, ahora quiero que usted duerma tranquilamente, deje de preocuparse por eso- Dijo, mientras hacía un ademán de despedida y salía por la enorme puerta de .a recámara conde la reina descansaba.

Esa noche, el pequeño sueño aprovechó para ir a humillar a la reina, quería ver que otro mal le podía causar.

—Hola su majestad, ¿ya quieres regresar a tu tierra?- Dijo el sueñito

—No… No…. ¡no quiero volver a ser una cantante de circo….!-

—Entonces, como yo supongo que ya no quieres ser cantante, no te molestará que te quite… tu voz…. ¿verdad?- Al decir esto, con un rápido ademán, la chica comenzó a sentir extraña su garganta.

—porqué….? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡quiero mi voz de vuelta!- Gritaba, con su voz casi inaudible.

—ji, en serio, fue un gran favor que te quitara la voz, al menos agradécemelo, ahora estás completamente horrible!- Dijo el sueño burlonamente.

—¡No! ¡devuélveme mi voz! ¡te lo suplico!- Dijo Miku, desesperada.

—No lo haré, ahora, usted tiene que descansar, buenas noches, mi reina- Y desapareció burlándose.

Pero a lo lejos, se oía que alguien cantaba con la hermosa voz de la reina:

La tercera Alicia entró por equivocación

Sin embargo aquél país se volvió su adicción

Sus súbditos a miles adoraron su llegar

Al su hermosa silueta ellos contemplar.

Esa Alicia, se volvió la emperatriz

La reina mas alabada de aquél terrible país

Atrapada en ese sueño falso e irreal,

De su pesadilla ya jamás podrá escapar.

La reina, asustadísima, al escuchar esto lanzó un grito horroroso, que alarmó a todos. Mas sin embargo, todo fue una pesadilla. Si, una horrible pesadilla que marcaba su fin…

¡tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡maldito sueño! ¡lo odié! xD. Bueno, los dejo, déjenme un pequeño comentario! xD

Cindy^^^


	4. cuarta Alicia

¡yea! ¡subiendo capítulos seguidos! xD. Les prometí que serían 3 seguidos por el día de hoy y así será

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, es de Yamaha Corporation. Si fuera mío, yo me llamaría Miku Hatsune y estaría casada con Len Kagamine :D

Bueno, sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Alicias no reveladas.

4.- La cuarta Alicia.

Toma aquél cendero que va al país,

Entre árboles y flores de color gris,

Lleva tu invitación para la hora del té,

La carta de corazones…

El sueño ya frustrado, 3 intentos fallidos para conseguir a su Alicia, decidió que debía conseguir personas más jóvenes para eso.

—si no me funcionó con gente mayor, ¡seguro y me funciona con niños!- Se dijo el pequeño sueño para si mismo, y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine, eran 2 pequeños niños, pero a pesar de ser pequeños, se querían demasiado. Siempre estaban unidos, y protegiéndose mutuamente. El sueño, por su bondad, la valentía de Rin y la inteligencia de Len, decidió que ellos podrían ser la perfecta Alicia.

—¿y bien, quieren ser mi Alicia?- Preguntó el sueño después de haberles explicado la razón por la que ahora los gemelos estaban sentados en una piedra en aquél bosque siniestro.

—¡Claro!- Dijo Rin entuciasmada.

—Rin, esto me da un mal presentimiento- Replicó Len.

—¡Anda, se un hombre y vivamos una gran aventura!- Dijo Rin desafiante, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el sueño desaparecía de su vista.

Caminaron dando vueltas por el bosque, hasta que llegaron a un área de unos rosales. Pasaron por una jaula, la jaula de la primera Alicia, pero hicieron caso omiso a esta. Siguieron caminando, hasta que algo le llamó la atención a Rin. Era una carta.

—¡oh! ¡mira Len! ¿Qué es?- Preguntó la niña.

—Es… una carta-

—¡habrámosla! ¡veamos lo que dice!- Dijo Rin emocionada.

"¿Cómo logra todo con una simple orden?" Pensó Len y abrieron la carta. Len leyó:

"a quien corresponda:

Se les invita a venir al castillo hoy a la hora del té, a las 7 de la tarde. La reina estará encantada de verles"

de quien será?- Se preguntó Len.

— no lo sé, pero está firmada con un corazón, no debemos ir- Dijo Len.

—¿Un castillo? ¿Una reina? ¡Vamos Len! ¡Tenemos qué conocer a la reina de este lugar!- Dijo una Rin feliz.

—Rin, no, mejor quedémosnos aquí y sigamos viendo el bosque, no hace falta ir al castillo- Dijo Len, ahora sí que demasiado asustado.

—¡oh hermanito! ¿acaso tienes miedo?- Dijo Rin burlonamente.

—¡Eres tan terca! Pero si ir al castillo te hace feliz, iré contigo. No soportaría dejarte sola aquí- Dijo Len con una gran sonrisa de resignación en el rostro.

—¡Wiiii!-

Caminaron por el bosque adentrándose cada vez más y más, el plan del sueño iba a la perfección. Entonces, los gemelos lo vieron ante sus ojos, el enorme castillo que se veía frente a ellos. Era un hermoso castillo color verde turqueza, con unas piedras rubíes en la puerta. Tocaron en la enorme puerta de caoba, y los recibió Kari, la dama de compañía de la reina.

—Mis adorables niños, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- Dijo la dama con una sonrisa malébola.

—Hemos venido por la invitación de la reina- Dijo Rin enseñando la cartita firmada con un corazón, hablando tan rápido como para que Len le hubiera dado respuesta a la sirvienta.

—¡oh! ¡claro! Mi reina estará encantada de verles-

—¿sabe? Estamos entusiasmados por conocer a la reina, ¿No es cierto Len?-

—Si… claro… entusiasmados….- Len estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero no quería arruinar la felicidad de su hermanita. Ella lo era todo para él.

—Me alegra haber encontrado personas tan idiotas… digo… tan bondadosas para venir a ver a mi reina. ¿saben? A ella le gustaría que le cantaran una canción!- Dijo la dama. Rin estaba emocionada, y de la emoción no había notado las palabras malvadas de la reina, pero sin embargo Len si las escuchó. El chico cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso, al punto de que estaba casi temblando. No sabía qué hacer.

—Len, ¿Escuchaste? ¡le cantaremos una canción a la reina!- Dijo rin- ¿Sabe? A nosotros nos han dicho que somos de los mejores cantantes de nuestra tierra!- Rin continuó.

—¡qué bien! Estoy segura de que a la reina le encantará escucharlos cantar. Por aquí- Y los guió hacia el pasillo que indicaba el cuarto de la reina, que se sabía que era ese por como estaba adornado, y por que en la puerta había un letrero con piedras preciosas que decía: Dormitorio de su majestad.

La dama de compañía les dejó solos, y dejó que ellos solos entraran a la habitación de la reina. Pero… de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, y unos minutos después, se divisaba el bosque otra vez, pero las almas de Rin y Len vagaban sin rumbo alguno por aquél extraño país.

Un par de gemelos el número 4 fue,

Por pura curiosidad llegaron al país,

Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez,

Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin.

La valiente hermana mayor,

Y el brillante hermano menor…

A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar.

De aquél sueño de terror jamás despertarán,

Por entrar a aquél país que tanto deseaban…

—¿Qué? ¿porqué todo lo que hago me sale mal?- Dijo el sueño ahora sí que más frustrado que nunca.

¡y bien! ¿qué tal mi esfuerzo por hacer que este capítulo fuese genial? Son las 9:41 de la noche en mi país en este momento, por tanto ya está oscuro y… el ambiente da miedo! xD. ¡Espero que les esté gustando mi trabajo! En verdad que me estoy esforzando para que sea de su agrado. Si, tengo mis bases en los dramas pero parte de las cosas sí son mías. Espero de corazón que lo lean, que lo disfruten, y sobre todo que me dejen un comentario con lo que opinan. ¡el próximo capítulo que viene ya es la quinta Alicia! ¡wiii! ¡daremos paso a mi trama creada! Y como lo prometí, subiría hoy el tercero, este y el quinto capítulo, ¡así que me voy a escribir el otro cap! :D

Nota: la letra de la cuarta Alicia de la versión que estaba poniendo, no concordaba con la historia que yo quería plazmar. Por tanto, solo puse la última estrofa de esta. El principio es de la versión que la mayoría conocemos.

Bueno, me voy,

Cindy^^^


	5. Quinta ALicia

¡Y heme aquí otra vez! ¡wii! Actualizando! Cumpliré mi promesa! Bueno, solo quiero que sepan que de aquí en delante todo lo creé yo junto con faniachan, ¡que espero que lea mi adaptación y que se haga cuenta en fanfiction! :D. Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo!

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Si fuera mío, mi nombre sería Miku Hatsune y estaría viviendo en Japón casada con Len Kagamine :D

Sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Alicias no reveladas.

5.- Quinta Alicia.

Akemi, una niña invidentejaponesa de 13 años, muy curiosa y muy terca, era una chica que le gustaba investigar de todo. Ella, era incomprendida en la tierra, incomprendida por todos. Por eso ella se perdía en su mundo soñador, mientras dibujaba o escribía

El sueño decidió que sería fácil atraerla, ya que era demasiado inocente y curiosa como para sospechar del destino que le esperaba. Ahora el sueño no quería una Alicia, quería que todos murieran por no haberlo recordado nunca. Él se había vuelto loco desde lo que pasó con los pequeños gemelos ya que nada le había funcionado, así que ahora venía más malbado que antes.

—¡todos pagarán por lo que me han hecho! ¡nadie merece vivir! ¡pagarán por no haberme recordado nunca!- Dijo con una sonrisa malébola que enmarcaba todo su rostro.

Akemi dormía cómodamente, su cara se veía que acababa de llorar. Otra vez había sido molestada y humillada y nadie quería ayudarla o comprenderla.

"quiero irme de aquí….

Quiero escapar….

Ya no quiero vivir…

Deseo morir…."

Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica, que llegaron como música para los oídos del pequeño sueño.

—Akemi, oh, mi querida Akemi, despierta- La chica obedeció la orden y se levantó, y vio al pequeño niño que todos habían visto.

—¿q… q… quien eres?- Dijo interrogante, era ciega, quiso tocar al chico pero… en su lugar no vio nada. Se desorientó y cayó al suelo cuando este le habló, y cuando se incorporó el sueño le envió una ilusión óptica y auditiva.

—Akemi Arisu, acepta ser mi Alicia y… tendrás todo lo que deseas- Inmediatamente la chica asintió, y de pronto… vio algo que nunca había visto: la luz.

Empezó a caminar por el estrecho desierto que estaba frente a ella, hasta que encontró una puerta. Con mucha curiosidad ella la abrió. Estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía, ella estaba viendo por primera vez. Escuchaba a la gente replicar: Es un mundo cruel, es un mundo cruel….

Mas sin embbargo ella quería seguir descubriendo cosas, era terca, si muy terca. No le importaba lo que digera la gente hasta que…

—Detente- Ordenó el sueño.

—No quiero- Dijo la chica.

—Un paso más y mueres- Dijo el sueño.

—¿te compadeces de mi por haber sido invidente? ¿acaso creíste que me podrías manipular devolviéndome mi vista y haciéndome feliz? Pues no, haber, mátame, Quiero ver eso- Pero el sueño no se atrevió a matarla.

—Maldita malagradecida, pagarás por esto- En ese momento, ella dejó de ver y se desorientó. Akemi tenía buena memoria por tanto recordaba todo lo que había cerca de ese país maravilloso. De repente, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, algo le impedía respirar.

—Te dije que lo pagarías, maldita, ¿crees que por ser terca curiosa y lo que quieras me compadecería de ti? Pues no Akemi, ahora tu hora te ha llegado- Dijo el sueño, la chica comenzó a gritar y a correr, y sus brazos se transformaron en alas grandes. Ella comenzó a elevarse, cada vez más y más alto… y… logró escapar. Por primera vez, una Alicia se le escapaba al sueño, y entendió una cosa: La próxima, no traigas gente inteligente.

La quinta Alicia una niña invidente fue,

El país maravilloso quería conocer,

Pero no contaba con lo que no quiso ver,

Ese mundo se volvió horrible y cruel.

Esa Alicia, del país logró escapar,

Pero el furioso sueño quiere obligarla a regresar,

La sigue persiguiendo por la oscuridad,

Pero esa Alicia aún resistiendo está…

¡wiii! Fin del capítulo! ¡Mi primer capítulo mío!

Reviews 3

Cindy^^^


	6. sexta alicia

Holaaaa! ¡heme aquí actualizando de nuevo! ¡uuuf ya casi un mes sin actualizar! Pido por favor que me perdonen u.u

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, es de yamaha Corporation, si fuera mío, mi nombre sería Miku Hatsune y estaría casada con Len Kagamine :D

Sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las Alicias que nunca fueron reveladas.

6.- Sexta Alicia.

Mirage. Una chica de 19 años, quien a su edad era la mejor en su trabajo. Pertenecía a la corporación x, una compañía secreta diseñada para destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ellos realizaban todo tipo de cosas horribles e ilegales, y mataban a cualquiera que les impidiera continuar. Mirage era la mejor asesina de toda la corporación a pesar de sus 19 años de edad. Tenía cabello rubio hasta los pies o incluso más largo, ojos azules enormes, y siempre llevaba ese semblante sádico y sínico en su rostro, su mirada daba tanto miedo como para hacer temblar hasta al más valiente. Era muy buena en el manejo de la espada y el arco, y se concideraba superior. El sueño, sin dudarlo, creyó que esta sería la perfecta Alicia como para destruirle el ego.

La chica iba encaminándose hacia su próxima misión, matar a su propia hermana gemela, cuando de repente apareció una nota que cayó en sus manos: Agente Mirage, se le encomienda la misión de ir a Wonderland.

—¿Wonderland? ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó para si misma.

—Dominar Wonderland, eso harás….- Se escuchó una voz y Mirage se puso en guardia. Ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie. De pronto, la chica cayó dormida, y se vio en un nuevo paisaje.

Aquél bosque no le daba un buen presentimiento, pero ella era terca y decidió continuar con su camino. Al ver que era una civilización sin rey o reina que les dirigiera, ella decidió tomar la civilización en su poder para divertirse.

—Hola Mirage- Dijo una amigable vocecita.

—¡Estúpido niño! ¡fuera de mi camino!- Gritó desempuñando la espada.

—¡Eh! Cálmate, no soy un simple niño como tu crees….- Dijo.

—¿Entonces quien eres? ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?- Dijo con semblante retador.

—¡Ja! Si lo hago, perderías- Dijo burlonamente

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la mejor asesina en serie de toda Asia?- Dijo Mirage furiosa.

—Por que eres mi prisionera, soy tu sueño- Dijo riendo

—¡Qué tonterías dices! Anda ve a jugar antes de que te descuartice, ya me estás desesperando- Dijo mientras fruncía el seño

—Si te portas bien, te compensaré. Tienes toda esta civilización sin rumbo alguno para dominar, adelante Mirage, sé mi Alicia-

—¿tu… qué? ¿Quién es Alicia?-

—Alicia será la persona que controle este reino y haga que todos lo recuerden para siempre ¿No te gustaría que todo el mundo se sometiera y temblara de miedo al escuchar tu nombre, que te llamaran majestad, y que todos tus deseos se hicieran realidad?- Dijo el sueño persuadiendo a la chica.

—Suena como un reto….- Mirage puso las manos en su cabeza en jesto de que estaba pensándolo.

—Y lo es, mis intentos de Alicias anteriores han muerto a causa de mis creaciones traicioneras, ¿te gustaría ser la primera y única soberana de este lugar?-

—Claro, ¡pero si es una broma, juro que te asesino niño estúpido!-

—No lo es querida Mirage, no lo es…. Ji, ji, ji…- y el sueño salió corriendo a ponerle trampas a la chica.

Mirage conquistó el gran país a la fuerza, mucha gente se sometió ante ella, otros prefirieron luchar pero… contra la mejor asesina en serie de Asia no se podía, y se derramó mucha sangre inocente. A mirage le gustaba ver como la gente iba rindiéndose ante ella, como de pronto el reinado se volvía cada vez más y más un mundo cruel, digno de ser temido y alabado. La reina Mirage estaba llegando a su máximo punto. Todos la adoraban, consentían, y servían con gran temor, por que si ella llegaba a enfadarse, se terminaba el mundo feliz…. Ese reino no tendría paz hasta destronar a Mirage.

Esa reina tirana, destruía todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Si alguien se oponía, no dudaba en asesinarlo ella misma, siempre con ese semblante de maldad y esa sonrisa sádica que la caracterizaba. Cada vez el país decaía más y más gracias a sus malos tratos, en ese país ella era el primer lugar, nada le importaba mas que satisfacer su deseo de asesinar a diario a una o más personas.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué hice mal ahora? ¡Le dije que debía ser recordada y temida! ¿Pero como piensa ser recordada si asesina a toda la gente de Wonderland? De acuerdo, me resigno. Volví a fallar- Dijo el sueñito decepcionado.

Un día gris en Wonderland, Mirage decidió salir a pasear por los bosques, siempre con su espada para ver si se podía divertir cortándole la cabeza a alguien. Ella al igual que la primera Alicia, fue adentrándose en los bosques, cada vez más y más…

—Esto es lo que les sucede a las asesinas de mis creaciones- Se escuchó una angelical voz a sus espaldas, pero al girarse, no había nadie ahí…

Mirage se iba adentrando cada vez más y más, siguiendo el cendero carmesí que había quedado seco desde la matanza de la primera Alicia. Le enfurecía no haber podido realizar esa gran… como ella lo hubiera llamado, azaña, ella sola.

De pronto, escuchó una voz…

—¡ayuda! ¡ayuda! ¡auxilio por favor…!- Gritaban desde lejos.

Mirage siguió caminando, para adentrarse más en aquél bosque infernal. Lo que ella no conocía, era la historia de las Alicias anteriores, ella no sabía que no debía entrar a aquél lugar, estaba firmando su centencia de muerte… y todo por ver a quien desafiar, ¡pobre chica! Era una ingenua que solo quería satisfacer sus deseos de asesinar…

Caminó más y más, hasta llegar a una jaula, donde intentaba por salir una guerrera de armadura carmesí…

—¡arrodíllate ante mi!- Dijo Mirage autoritariamente. La guerrera obedeció la orden.

—¡sácame de aquí!- Gritó la guerrera suplicantemente.

—Haremos esto: desafíame: si gano, serás mi prisionera como todos en este estúpido lugar. Pero si pierdo, serás libre…- Sonrió Mirage.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- Dijo la guerrera.

—Mirage Kasuse, ¿y tu, guerrera de armadura carmesí?-

—Soy Meiko Sakine- ¡Meiko Sakine! Ella era la segunda mejor asesina de todo el continente, debía matarla para que no se interpusiera en su camino…

Mirage liberó a la guerrera, y de inmediato esta atrapó a Mirage acorralándola en la jaula.

—¡Oh, Mirage, pero qué ingenua eres! ¿de verdad creíste que podrías vencerme, a mi, Meiko Sakine?- Sonrió Meiko burlonamente.

—¡yo… soy… la mejor asesina de Asia! ¡Nadie puede vencerme y menos una prisionera!- Dijo Mirage intentando safarse del agarre donde estaba aprisionada, pero Meiko era mucho más fuerte, tenía más experiencia. Ella sola había acabado con un ejército entero ¿Porqué no podría con la mejor de los tiempos, Mirage Kasuse?

De inmediato Meiko sacó la espada de mirage, y la atravesó como antes de estár en esa horrible jaula. Mirage intentaba safarse, y por primera vez se vio el miedo en sus ojos. La sangre rezbalaba por su vestido color carmesí, mientras intentaba safarse, cosa imposible por que la espada la seguía atravezando más y más. Fue un trabajo duro para Meiko ya que la chica se resistía, hasta que se hartó y atravesó a Mirage mientras la espada salió por la espalda de la chica…

De pronto… la espada comenzó a enrojecer por la energía que le proporcionaba el alma de Mirage, y quería más… Esa espada era poderosa, robaba las almas de la gente que moría por ella, y se hacía mucho mejor. Así Mirage había podido ser la mejor asesina, gracias a el poder de la espada. Pero Meiko no la sabía controlar y la espada cada vez quería más… entonces sucedió…

La espada tomó un carmesí del color de la sangre, y se adherió al corazón de Meiko y fue matándola poco a poco quitándole su alma…

Y a lo lejos, se escuchaba una triste canción…

La sexta Alicia una gran guerrera fue,

En el país maravilloso creyó a todos dominar,

Su error fue siempre muy confiada estár,

Y eso la iba acercando cada vez más a su final…

Esa Alicia, sola se llevó,

A su muerte cuando a una chica se acercó…

Ella sonreía con la intención,

De asesinarla pero todo mal salió…

La chica la atravesó, Con una enorme espada,

Y la sangre de la Alicia todo el bosque enmarcó…

La espada de la joven enrojeció,

Llevándose el alma de la chica hasta morir…

¡wiii! ¡fin de sexto capítulo! ¿qué tal? ¿aterrador? ¿sádico? ¡Wa lo amé! Maldita Mirage ¬¬ ¡aunque… me encantó la espadita! :D

¿Se animan a dejarme un lindo review y decirme como va la historia? ¡quiero sus opiniones!

Cindy^^^


	7. Séptima ALicia

¡holaaaa! ¡wiiih! Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Eso quiere decir que actualizaré más seguido! ¡Lean esto y disfruten! xD, Bueno, los dejo con el fic, mil disculpas por la tardanza u.u

Gracias a:

Naomi Otaku: ¡Me alegro que pienses que esta historia es genial! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso!

Bueno sin más que decir,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las Alicias que nunca fueron reveladas.

7.- Séptima Alicia

Aiko, una chica dominada por la felicidad y el amor, no sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre…

El sueño buscaba a su próxima víctima, para ser honestos, el sueño se estaba divirtiendo demasiado matando gente atrayéndola a su sueño. La locura de este pequeño sueño crecía cada vez más. Aún no podía superarlo.

Mientras buscaba, se fijó en una niña de 16 años, en ese momento ella se encontraba tomando un helado, sonriendo junto a la que fue su quinta Alicia y otra de sus amigas. SU nombre era, Aiko Ayhara.

El sueño no soportaba ver a gente tan feliz así que se decidió por la más inocente, la siguiente Alicia sería… Aiko Ayhara…

Aiko Ayhara era una chica de cabellos lacios y castaños, de corta estatura, y de un rostro amigable. Su linda sonrisa demostraba que ella era feliz, tenía una muy cercana amistad con Akemi, la quinta Alicia.

Aiko, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Akemi al ver a su amiga salir del aula con una expresión asustada.

Esque… tuve una pesadilla, no lo sé, fue demasiado anormal, inesplicable-

¿Qué… especie de sueño?-

— Era un niño pequeño diciéndome maniáticamente que moriría-

— ¿Co… Como era?-

Era pequeño, cabello negro, ojos cafés, baja estatura, ropas viejas y sucias, y me miraba como una mirada asesina…-

No puede ser-

—Akemi ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Aiko a su amiga al ver una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—¿Recuerdan del horrible sueño mortal del que les hablé?-

—¿Qué hay con eso?- Preguntó otra de sus amigas, llamada Sakura.

—¿Y recuerdan que les dije que yo podía ver en ese sueño?-

—Ve al grano, Akemi-

—Es idéntico al niño de mis sueños…- Todas quedaron asustadas ante esta declaración.

Aiko estaba demasiado asustada, era víctima de una pesadilla mortal de la que no sabía escapar, y, ah, se sentía aterrada, no sabía como decirle a toda su familia, amigos, que se sentía acosada por un niño extraño, nadie le creería. Solo tenía a Sakura y Akemi que le creían, pero hasta ahí.

Esa noche intentaba dormir tranquila, miraba hacia el techo de su recámara buscando alguna distracción, en sus pensamientos rondaba el niño con el que había soñado. Cuando al fin logró coinciliar el sueño, escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

—Aiko… Aiko… Aiko…-

—Déjenme dormir- Replicó la chica

—Aiko, levántate- Dijo la voz, era una voz adorable, como de un… niño.

Aiko se sobresaltó y despertó, estaba tirada en medio de un bosque siniestro y oscuro, intentó correr pero… sus piernas no funcionaban…

—¡Auxiiilioooooo!- Gritaba, pero su voz no lograba salir.

—¡Aiko, bienvenida! Al fin que llegas- Dijo el niño cínicamente.

—¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ella.

—Esto es… Wonderland, te dejaré sola para que enfrentes este mundo y te conviertas en mi… Alicia-

Wonderland… Alicia… las mismas palabras que su amiga Akemi le había relatado alguna vez en el sueño mortal que tuvo.

Aiko intentó volar así como había dicho su amiga que podía escapar de aquél sueño, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue caerse. Ella cayó desde una montaña demasiado alta que daba con el castillo, pero un hermoso joven la salvó…

—Muchas gracias- Dijo ella.

—Por nada señorita, ¿y dígame, qué la trae por aquí?-

—Quiero irme- Dijo ella con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

—¿Irse? ¿De aquí? Pero este es el único mundo que hay, no hay más- Dijo el joven asombrado

—Yo vengo del exterior- Dijo ella confundida.

—¿Exterior? ¿Existe acaso otro mundo?- Dijo el joven asombrado.

—Claro que lo hay, esto es solo una… ¿Especie de pesadilla?-

—¿Y como es ese mundo exterior de donde viene?-

—Ahí tengo amigos y familia, es muy lindo, y… no da un aire tan siniestro como aquí-

—¿Y quien está a cargo? ¿Tienen alguna especie de reina o rey?-

—Algunos países, no todos, en total en mi mundo hay 234 países, algunas son islas…-

—¿Qué es una isla?-

—¿Jamás haz visto una isla?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—No- Dijo el chico dudoso.

—Una isla es un pedazo de tierra que está alrededor del mar-

—¿Cómo es el mar?-

—Es muy hermoso, se refleja con el azul del cielo y tiene vida ¿No hay mar aquí?-

—No, aquí lo único que rige es un bosque, y nada más, cada vez somos menos, nuestro creador trae siempre a alguien llamada… Alicia, y esa persona se supone que debe traer la paz a este lugar pero nada ha funcionado, acaba de morir una de nuestras antiguas reinas, la reina Mirage, ella se encargó de asesinar a mis padres-

—Lo siento-

—No hay porqué disculparse, usted no tuvo la culpa de nada-

—¿y como han sido esas Alicias…?- Preguntó la chica.

—La primera Alicia fue la primera en llegar a este país, la que marcó el inicio de una era de inseguridad en Wonderland, antes de ella todo era hermoso y la gente convivía tranquilamente sin miedo, esta Alicia tenía por nombre Meiko, pero según cuentan que se volvió loca, y comenzó a asesinar, ella es la culpable de la muerte de mi hermanita pequeña, y fue encerrada en las profundidades de este bosque. La segunda, era un hombre, tenía por nombre Kaito, cantaba muy lindo, pero se volvió loco, al ver como asesinaban a su familia. EL compuso una canción, la cual al terminar de cantarla optó por tirarse de la misma montaña de donde ibas a caer. La tercera, era una chica de bello parecer, tenía por nombre Miku, la cual se volvió la reina de este país gracias a su hermosura. La cuarta, a mi parecer la más trágica, eran 2 niños pequeños de nombres Rin y Len, estos niños decidieron ir a ver a la reina, Miku, pero ella se hizo malbada gracias a nuestro creador, y murieron en sus manos. La quinta, dicen que era invidente, su nombre era Akemi, pero llegó viendo la luz a este país y fue la que logró escapar. La sexta, fue Mirage, nuestra última reina, la culpable de la muerte de mis padres, era demasiado malbada, asesinaba gente todos los días con una espada enorme, yo logré esconderme, pero mi familia no logró escapar. Solo quedamos unos pocos sobrevivientes de su masacre, y ahora llegaste tu, pero yo quiero ayudarte a escapar como la quinta legendaria lo hizo, cada vez somos menos, nuestro creador se ha vuelto loco-

—¿tu… me ayudarás a volver a mi hogar?-

—Claro mi niña, yo te voy a ayudar, que por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

—Mi nombre es Aiko-

—Aiko, que lindo nombre, la niña del amor… mi nombre es Kazuki-

—¡Qué lindo! Eres muy agradable, eso va con tu nombre, desde ahora he decidido que serás en quien confiaré en este mundo horrible, ya no estarás solo-

Ellos pasaron momentos demasiado agradables, se querían, muy pronto su amistad se convirtió en algo más, ellos se enamoraron y ahora eran una pareja feliz.

—¿Aiko?-

—¿Si?-

—¿Me llevarías a conocer el mundo exterior algún día?-

—Claro mi amor, algún día juntos escaparemos de este horrible lugar-

—¿Aiko?-

—¿Mande?-

—¿Cuándo salgamos de aquí, te casarías conmigo?-

—Acepto, pero, ¿No crees que es muy pronto?-

—primero me caso contigo antes de morir- Dijo y le dio un beso lleno de amor.

—Eso ya lo veremos- Se escuchó una voz siniestra, que ellos no alcanzaron a percibir.

—¿Kazuki escuchaste algo?-

—Si mi princesa-

—Tengo miedo- Dijo

—No temas mi princesa, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe- y la abrazó fuertemente, unos minutos después, ella cayó dormida entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, el sueño preparaba una artimaña para divertirse.

Ella conoció a una linda chica, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí junto con Kazuki, no había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad, claro, en ese mundo una hora era como 3 días, en otras palabras se alentaba el tiempo. Ella y su ahora novio se hicieron grandes amigos de Lily, otra habitante del país, en realidad Kazuki la conocía desde su infancia. Ahora Aiko y Kazuki vivían juntos, pero Lily llegó por que no tenía nada ahora, y Kazuki le sugirió ir a vivir junto con ellos. Aiko no tenía ningún problema, hasta enterarse de que Kazuki había sido el novio de Lily alguna vez. Ella decidió no reclamar por ahora, ya que no tenía ningún inconveniente con la recién llegada.

Un día cuando Aiko fue sola a recoger algunos frutos de los árboles cercanos, al regresar, se dio cuenta que Kazuki y Lily hablaban divertidos en el porche de la casa. Una oleada de celos invadió a la chica y le dio un ataque de celos convinado con paranohia. Pero no demostró ningún indicio ante los mejores amigos.

—Kazuki es solo mío- Susurró en voz baja.

A media noche, mientras Kazuki dormía, ella fue silenciosamente hacia la cocina de su ahora hogar.

Rebuscó entre los cajones y encontró lo que necesitaba: un afilado cuchillo. Subió silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de su novio, y después de darle un beso, le clavó el cuchillo en su corazón.

—Lo siento Kazuki, pero solo yo pude tenerte, no pienso compartirte- Dijo sádicamente Aiko, mientras mostraba el cuchillo al aire.

—Buen trabajo Lily- Dijo el sueñito para si mismo mientras contemplaba a la corrompida Aiko.

Pasó tiempo y la chica no aguantaba la horrible depresión que la azotaba, no podía creerse el haber podido matar a su gran amor por un estúpido ataque de celos y paranohia. Había tirado todo a la basura, incluso sus deseos de escapar de ese mundo. Se había desconectado por completo de su vida antes de Kazuki. No encontró otro escape a su depresión mas que el suicidio… y este es el fin de la historia de una chica corrompida, la séptima Alicia, dominada por los celos gracias al horrible sueño.

Y como de costumbre, el sueño cantó su canción alegremente.

La séptima alicia una rara joven fue,

de extraña figura y dulzura emocional.

Para divertirse se adentró en wonderland,

Y sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad.

esa alicia a su gran amor mató,

Y de aquella niña dulce solo el reflejo quedó.

De tanto alvoroto la joven enloqueció,

Y suicidándose con su vida terminó.

¡wiii! El fin de otro capítulo loco de esta historia! Perdonen si parece algo simple, la cosa es que no tenía inspiración, pero aquí está, lo mejor que pude hacer por ustedes los que me leen. Bueno, los dejo!

¡Déjenme un review porfa!

Se despide,

Cindy^^^


	8. Octava Alicia

¡Wiii! ¡actualizo pronto! Las vacaciones son sagradas xD, por fin podré actualizar mas seguido ¡o por dios ya solo faltan 3 Alicias! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a:

Human (): Aunque tu review fue en el tercer capítulo de los 7 que he subido, me agrada que te guste mi historia, y si, ¡aunque yo creé al sueñito malvado también lo odio!

Agradezco a la gente como: Eliza-Kagamine ¡que agregó este fic a favoritos!

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation, si fuera mío, mi nombre tal vez sería Miku Hatsune, viviría en Tokio, y mi esposo sería Len Kagamine :D

Bueno, me dejo de rollos,

Sin más que decir,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las alicias que nunca fueron reveladas.

8.- Octava Alicia.

—Espero que te traigas a algo mejor- Dijo el sueñito.

—¿Claro amo, cuántos?- Preguntó Ella.

—Solo faltan 3 más y quedarás en libertad- Respondió él.

Kyoko era una chica atraída por el sueño desde que había sido creado. Ella había sido la creadora original de aquél sueño, pero este tomó control sobre ella. Ahora, ella era quien le traía a sus víctimas. EL prometió dejarla en libertad cuando tuviera 10 Alicias muertas, pero lo que Kyoko no imaginaba era que no cumpliría su cometido, ella sería… La octava Alicia.

Hace mucho tiempo, mil años quizá,

Una niña quería un mundo crear.

Cansada de reproches, se puso a soñar,

Y así nació Wonderland.

Kyoko era muy feliz, vivía feliz en su lindo mundo. Pero el sueño gracias a su ambición, se apoderó de ella. Ahora Kyoko le traía víctimas llevándolas a una muerte fatal. Sufrió la muerte de su amiga Miku, por que el sueño se lo ordenó. La pobre, e inocente Kyoko solo quería estár en libertad. No soportaba haberle mentido a la gente, y trayéndolos a una muerte dolorosa aunque era gente inocente.

—Kyoko, te noto algo rara- Dijo el sueño al ver a la chica paseando sin rumbo.

—No puedo, mis poderes se agotan- Dijo la chica algo… cansada.

—Me lo temía- El sueño puso un aura alrededor de la chica, esa aura la conocía bien, era la que adoptaba ella cuando iba a matar.

—¿Qué… qué significa esto…?- Preguntó Kyoko asustada.

—Te haz devilitado, por tanto ya no me sirves- Dijo burlonamente el sueño.

—¡Me haz traicionado…! ¿Porqué lo haz hecho?-

—Solo te usé pequeña Kyoko, tu nunca me serviste mas que para traer a esa pobre gente a mi- Dijo, y toda la vida de Kyoko pasó frente a sus ojos.

La historia de Kyoko.

Kyoko era una niña que nació en una civilización antecesora a los japoneses, era la hija de unos nobles que nunca estaban con ella. Ella siempre se la pasaba sola, fantaseando con un gran pueblo donde ella podría ser la reina.

—Cuando sea grande, gobernaré este pueblo y seré una gran reina- se decía para si misma.

Un día, ella decidió crear su propio mundo. Un mundo donde ella pudiera ser feliz. Por que aunque los adultos le dijeran que le faltaba mucho para lograr ser una reina, Kyoko no se rendía y solo sonreía sumida en su mundo de fantacía.

Cierto día, la niña estaba dándole las buenas noches a sus padres, sería la última vez que lo hiciera…

—Buenas noches, papá, mamá- Dijo ella.

—Buenas noches mi pequeña princesita- Dijeron los 2. Cuando cerraron la puerta del cuarto ella observó un espejo.

—Yo te concederé tu deseo- Ella escuchó que le hablaban por el espejo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Kyoko asustada.

—Estoy en el espejo- Dijo, y se dio cuenta que en lugar de su reflejo había un pequeño niño.

—¿Hola, pero dime, quién eres?-

—La persona que te hará reina de mi mundo, tu solo tienes que crearlo, yo me encargo de lo demás- Dijo y ella se le quedó mirando con misterio.

—¿Podré ser como mis padres?- Preguntó con un brillo de felicidad en su tierna mirada.

—Eso y más-

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-

—Duerme Kyoko, Duerme…-

Y así comenzó la terrible pesadilla…

Kyoko se encontraba flotando con unas enormes alas, y una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Bajó en un lugar desierto e inhóspito.

—¿Y como lo llamarás?- Preguntó el chiquillo.

—Wonderland- Dijo ella maravillada.

—Tus deseos serán realidad- Dijo el pequeño niño ahora parado frente a ella.

—Quiero hacer de este mundo un lindo lugar- Dijo ella, y tomó una barita entre sus manos. Después de crear ese lugar, a quien ella puso como referencia un bosque, se convirtió en la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos. Llegó hasta los 14 años de edad, tomando la decisión de hacerse inmortal.

Ahora, Kyoko tenía todo lo que deseaba, un mundo donde podría reinar y ser feliz. Pero más tarde, vio que el mundo se quedaba sin habitantes…

—Ya casi nadie vive en Wonderland- Dijo Kyoko triste.

—El sueño se hace cada vez más pequeño- Dijo el niño con tristeza.

—¿y si atrapamos a los humanos en nuestro interior?- Dijo Kyoko emocionada.

—trae a 10, y te dejaré en libertad para que puedas ser una chica normal, ¿no te dije que tus padres te dieron por muerta? Quiero dejarte descanzar en el cielo- Dijo el sueño.

—¿Podré ser libre si te ayudo?-

—Claro, después de todo me debes una, te di lo que mas querías en el mundo- Dijo el niñito sonriente.

Pasó el tiempo y como recordarán el sueño trajo a su primera víctima.

—Ahí está, es una guerrera confundida que se pregunta quien es Alicia, en este momento te transformaré en una niña pequeña y la harás caer en la locura-

Kyoko obedeció la orden.

—¡hey amiga! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Le preguntó.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, ¡quiero ir a casa!- Dijo la guerrera y la niña caminó en dirección contraria.

—¡Espera! ¿No sabes algo de una tal… Alicia?-

—Alicia… Alicia… Alicia… Alicia…-

—¿Sabes quién es? ¿O no?-

—Es alguien que nunca olvidará este mundo…-

Kyoko entró a su mente, y comenzó a hacerle creer que lo que debía hacer era matar, y por último la guerrera fue encerrada.

Kaito, el cantante, también fue atraído por el sueño.

—Quiero que hagas que se vuelva loco- Le ordenó el sueño a la chica.

—Como usted diga, mi amo-

Entonces, cuando Kaito comenzó a cantar…

La segunda Alicia cantaba una canción

Dulcemente entonaba con su suave voz,

En todos los rincones resonaba su dolor,

En todo aquél país maravilloso se escuchó.

Cuando él calló, ¿Quién creen ustedes que fue la persona que lo hizo seguir cantando? Así es, nuestra pequeña Kyoko se encargó.

—¿Qué es esa hermosa canción? ¡siga trovador!- En ese momento el pueblo comenzó a aclamarle que siguiera, momento que Kyoko tuvo para escabullirse y transformarse.

Esa alicia… loca se vol… vió…

Aquél bello sonido, su alma se robó…

Kaito agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente demente, algo le estaba pasando y no le agradaba, sabía que moriría en cualquier momento, tenía unos deseos horribles de suicidarse, así que fue a quitarle el arma de fuego a un hombre,

Con una rosa en mano se quiso ma… tar…

Ni la muerte la salvó de su destino fatal…

Cuando llegó la tercera Alicia, el sueño ordenó a Kyoko ser su dama de compañía para hacer que esta cayera más fácil. Mas sin embargo, Kyoko y Miku se hicieron grandes amigas. Ella fue la única y mejor amiga de Kyoko, y Miku se sentía igual ya que nunca nadie le había dejado acercarse a otra gente gracias a que era la princesa de un pueblo poderoso.

—Por favor no la mates- suplicó Kyoko al sueño

—Ella debe morir- Dijo el sueño con tono malbado.

—Pero es mi mejor amiga…!- Reclamó Kyoko.

—En serio lo lamento, yo no sé como es que viniste a ser la mejor amiga de uno de mis sacrificios- Dijo el sueño dejando a una Kyoko desconsolada.

Al llegar los gemelos Kagamine, como era de esperarse, Kyoko era la dama de compañía de la reina. Ella fue quien llevó a esos niños inocentes a una muerte fatal.

Bueno, quizá la mayoría se pregunte, ¿Qué le hicieron a los gemelos Kagamine cuando entraron a la habitación de la reina? Esta es la respuesta:

Miku quiso ser amable con ellos, pero de repente una fuerza maligna comenzó a poseerla. Era el sueño…

—¡Oye tu basta!- Gritó Kyoko muy asustada.

—Deberán morir, deberán morir- Dijo una voz que Kyoko conocía, era el sueño. Pero los gemelos y Miku estaban demasiado asustados.

Una fuerza oscura, envuelta en un aura color rojo sangre, comenzó a envolver la habitación dejando únicamente a Kyoko viva. Y delante de ella, yacían los cadáveres de Miku, Rin, y Len.

La quinta Alicia, fue la primera vez que Kyoko decidió traicionar al sueño. Estaba muy dolida por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga y, ¿Porqué no vengarse?

Cuando la niña invidente llegó al extraño país, Kyoko no pudo evitar el ayudarle. ¿Nunca se preguntaron como es que logró ver? Kyoko gracias a sus poderes de magia avanzada logró hacerla divisar la luz por primera vez. Le enseñó los caminos del raro país, todo eso sin que el sueño se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mayor aliada. Cuando Akemi logró escapar, iba volando con las mismas alas con las que había volado ella al aterrizar por primera vez en Wonderland.

Decidió portarse bien a la siguiente, ya había logrado hacer que el sueño perdiera un sacrificio. Así que sin dudarlo, decidió ser sádica con la siguiente Alicia, y tomó la decisión de castigar a alguien que se lo mereciera, alguien tan malvado como Mirage que si se merecía el castigo. Ella decidió tirarle la nota de aviso para que Mirage cayera en la trampa y fuera sin dudar a Wonderland.

¿y, ustedes quién creen que fue la persona que liberó a la primera Alicia?

Claro, como era de esperarse, nuestra querida Kyoko tuvo que hacerlo por que el sueño se lo ordenó. Si, resuelto, la primera Alicia sí vivió en el bosque encerrada en esa jaula.

Y por último, la revelación más impactante.

Esta vez el sueño y Kyoko estaban de acuerdo, los 2 detestaban a Aiko por ser una niña feliz. El sueño la quería por sacrificio, pero Kyoko le tenía una envidia especial gracias al hecho de que ella no podía ser tan feliz como ella. Por este motivo, ella decidió ayudar sin chistar.

Cuando Aiko conoció a Kazuki, Kazuki no era precisamente un hombre… si, Kyoko decidió ser especialmente malbada con ella, así que decidió enamorarla y conquistarla, y no conforme, dividió su cuerpo para así crear 2 personas, así nació Lily.

Kazuki nunca murió cuando Aiko lo atravesó con el cuchillo, la parte del alma de Kyoko automáticamente se transfirió a Lily, y cuando Aiko se suicidó volvió a ser Kyoko nuevamente.

Se sentía culpable, ahora, con demasiado miedo, viendo su vida rápidamente, todos los momentos de los que ella fue capaz de hacer, todo el daño que había hecho…

—Dame otra oportunidad- Lloriqueó

—No lo haré, ¿Tu crees que no me doy cuenta que por tu culpa Akemi escapó?- Dijo el sueño furioso. Ella no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo se había enterado si era su mayor secreto?

—¡Tu lastimaste a mi mejor amiga!- Dijo ella intentando defenderse.

—Pero ya no me sirves, yo ya tenía todo calculado y desde un principio me dije a mi mismo que serías un simple sacrificio, como a todos los que he traído aquí, ahora, como eres una maldita inservible, adiós, querida Kyoko- Y así fue como la mató…

Y esta fue la historia de una niña dominada por la inocencia, terminando pagándolo todo caro, todos los daños que ella causó tuvieron un precio, su propia muerte…

Cuando el cadáver de Kyoko yació inconciente en el suelo, el sueñito comenzó a cantar:

La octava Alicia fue muy diferente,

En su interior ella guardaba un gran poder,

Fue llevando a todos a una muerte fatal,

Creyendo que así la dejarían en libertad…

Pero esa Alicia nunca imaginó,

Ella fue traicionada por su propia creación…

Intentó disculparse de todo el mal que causó,

Pero el sueño sin piedad a ella la eliminó…

¡waaaah! ¡Al fiiin! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¡nunca me imaginé que Kyoko hiciera todas esas cosas! Me dejé llevar por la historia xD.

Bueno, ¡Pronto vendrá la novena Alicia!

¿Quién quiere verla? :D

Bueno, seré feliz si me dejan tan si quiera un review, ¡me animarán el día y harán que escriba más rápido!

Se despide,

Cindy^^^


	9. Novena Alicia

¡Holaaaa! ¡Heme aquí con otra actualización! Primero que nada, voy a agradecer a los reviews recibidos xD,

Eliza-Kagamine:

¡Muuuchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! ¡Me alegro demasiado el saber que adoras mi historia! y si, todo es mío salvo algunas cosas que le pedí prestadas a una amiga, y esperaré pacientemente tu fic, ¡Adelante! Me hace muy feliz que te pongas a cantar las canciones, ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡Yo también! :d ¡Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia!

También quiero agradecer a: himawari-hayashibara, por agregar mi historia a favoritos y por dejarme un lindo y hermoso review, ¡Esto me hace tan feliz! :d

Bueno, me dejo de rollos,

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Si fuera mío, estaría viviendo en Tokio Japón, mi nombre sería Miku Hatsune, y estaría casada con Len Kagamine :D

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las Alicias que nunca fueron Reveladas.

9.- Novena Alicia.

En uno de los vecindarios de más alto prestigio en Japón, se hayaba la casa de la Novena Alicia. En esa casa vivía la familia Akita, una familia que tenía un muy alto poder en lo que se tratara de poder financiero y gubernamental. El señor Akita era el dueño de una famosa empresa internacional, por tanto siempre podía concederle todos sus caprichos a su hija, Neru Akita.

Neru Akita Era una chica muy afortunada, lo tenía todo gracias a la empresa de sus padres, iba al colegio más prestigiado de todo Japón y era la más popular de su clase, le gustaba ser caprichosa y obtener todo lo que quería con un simple tronar de dedos. Su objeto más preciado según ella, era el celular, siempre estaba mensajeándose con sus amigos y nunca salía sin él en el bolsillo.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su popularidad y prestigio acabarían pronto, su felicidad tendría un fin muy doloroso y cruel…

—Presumidas como ella son presas fáciles- Se dijo el sueño para si mismo mientras se teletransportaba al cuarto donde Neru dormía con esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

—Neru- Escuchó ella una voz cantarina que le llamaba.

—¡Ash! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Necesito dormir! Díganle a todos que quiero dormir y que por favor no molesten ¿OK?- Dijo con su tono arrogante.

—Neru, ven- Volvió a escuchar que le llamaban.

—Por un demonio ¿Qué rayos quieren? ¿Qué no saben que a mi nadie me debe de interrumpir?- Dijo Neru enojada.

—Ven a Wonderland- Dijo otra vez esa voz.

—¿Qué estupideces dices? Nero, por favor no me estés jugando ninguna broma- Dijo ella carcajeándose.

—No soy Nero- Dijo el sueñito.

—¿Entonces, quien eres?- Dijo ya molesta.

—Dime Neru ¿En donde estás?- le preguntó el sueñito teletransportándola a la fuerza, ahora lo que Neru veía era el bosque siniestro que indicaba que estaba en Wonderland.

—Esto… ¿debe de ser una broma, no?- Dijo asustada.

—Te lo dije- Dijo el sueño con voz cantarina.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedo verte!- Dijo Neru asustada.

—Eso es por que soy superior a ti, ahora eres mía y quiero que seas mi Alicia-

—¿Tu Alicia?-

—Si mi Alicia-

—¿Quién es Alicia?-

—Ush tengo que comenzar con el cuento de nuevo, Alicia es una persona que este mundo gobernará por siempre y será recordado por el resto de los días, puede obtener lo que desee, ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas en el mundo, Neru?- Dijo el sueño, sin que la chica supiera que lo que hiciera con ese sueño se le regresaría y mil veces peor.

—Lo que mas deseo es ser la persona mas rica del planeta, o bueno, de este mundo, ¿esto… esto es real?- Dijo ella.

—Claro- Dijo y lo que sigue fue inperceptible para los oídos de Neru- nunca lograrás salir de esta pesadilla por tanto es real ji, ji, ji-

Neru comenzó a acumular grandes tierras en aquél país, se hizo de demasiadas amistades. Tal como en la tierra, Neru se hizo muy popular en aquél mundo, todos la adoraban, ella ahora poseía todo el planeta, lo había conquistado simplemente con una bella sonrisa y un tronar de dedos.

Pronto Neru se convirtió en la reina de Wonderland, se ganó a la gente así como ella lo hacía en la tierra, estaba haciendo lo que el sueño quería que hiciera, convertirse en una Alicia ejemplar.

—Neru, tu felicidad acabará pronto- Se dijo el sueño para si, y Neru comenzó a llegar a su punto culminante del poder.

—¡Soy la mejor de este planeta! ¡Nadie me puede superar! ¡No quiero irme de aquí jamás! ¡súbditos, adórenme!-

Ella comenzó a imponer demasiadas reglas estrictas.

—¡Presten atención que su reina les llama! Escuchen, mis súbditos, quiero que me adoren 3 veces al día por mi belleza y riqueza, también quiero que me den todos sus salarios, planten sus huertas que todo su dinero será mío, tienen que alabar a la reina, y concentirla en todo lo que a ella le plazca, aquél que me falte el respeto será castigado de una manera severa, y no intenten revelarse que Wonderland está completamente bajo mi poder- Dijo malévolamente.

—¡N**o es justo!- Gritaban todos los ciudadanos mientras mostraban sus caras de enfado e desacuerdo ante la reina Neru.**

—Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, la reina aquí soy yo, así que se hace todo lo que yo diga- Dijo arrogantemente.

Todos los ciudadanos se fueron dejando a la reina sola, a ella le gustaba que se sometieran ante ella y lo estaba logrando, aunque ¡vamos! Admitámoslo todos, Neru se estaba pasando de la raya con sus caprichos de niña tonta. Recordemos que era una chica popular, no quiero ofender a nadie, pero tenía el carácter de una adolescente vanidosa y con cerebro de esponja, de esas niñitas que solo pensaban en si mismas. Por eso Neru trataba así a sus súbditos, ella creía que todo era por ella, y para ella.

Pero desafortunadamente eso acabaría pronto…

Un día, la reina Neru decidió salir a pasear para demostrarle a todos que ella era la más hermosa de todo el lugar, pero no se había mirado al espejo antes de salir.

Ahora tenía el cabello rubio sin brillo, tenía la cara demacrada, pálida, con muchas arrugas, y sus ojos habían perdido esa chispa de alegría y superioridad que siempre tenían. Ella se percató de su gran cambio al caerse, se dio cuenta que tenía un hueso roto. Esto se debía a que su cuerpo parecía el de una anciana, y no el de una joven de 17 años.

Más tarde cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser el mismo de antes, Neru salió para su adoración matutina, mas al ir al estrado para que los súbditos pasaran de uno por uno, todos parecían ignorarla.

—¡Adórenme!- gritó enojada, pero nadie le hacía caso.

Bastaron algunas horas para darse cuenta de que no había nadie observándola, intentó acercarse para hablar con alguien pero parecía no existir, nadie la reconocía o mas bien nadie podía verla. Estaba sumida en soledad.

Neru cayó en una gran depresión, lo perdió todo, incluso perdió su puesto de reina y sus riquezas. Ningún amigo la rodeaba, todos estaban alejados de ella ya que nadie podía verla. Entonces, entró a una enorme casa haber si podía refugiarse ahí.

Neru caminaba en aquella enorme mansión, viendo con quien podría encontrarse, y si tal vez ese alguien pudiera verla. Entonces, se encontró con lo que buscaba: entró a un cuarto, y comenzó a ver a muchas chicas iguales a ella, Neru se había adentrado en un cuarto de reflejos.

—¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó.

—Estamos aquí para alabarte- Le dijeron todas las chicas reflejadas al mismo tiempo, mientras la puerta de aquél cuarto siniestro se cerraba.

La novena Alicia una adolescente fue

Su único deseo era conquistar Wonderland

Muchas riquezas ella comenzó a acumular

Hasta que su sed de poder nadie pudo sacear

Esa Alicia, sola se quedó

Por su arrogancia ella desapareció

Atrapada en la locura ella se encerró

En un cuarto de reflejos y de ahí jamás salió

¡fin de otro capítulo!

¿Alguien entendió lo que pasó al final? Si no lo entendieron les responderé por PM xD, bueno, ¡oh por dios la siguiente es el final!

¿Preparados?

¡Intentaré que quede lo más genial posible!

Sus reviews me harán feliz

Cindy^^^


	10. Décima y Última Alicia

¡holaaaaa! ¡Aquí Cindy con el último capítulo de la historia! Sé que el pasado no me quedó muy bien, bueno eso opino, pero, ¡este es el final! Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda, ya que sea el que más se disfrute. ¿Qué se imaginan que pasará?

Quiero responder a los reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado:

Eliza-Kagamine: ¡sii la siguiente es la décima! Y en cuanto a tu duda, se resolverá en este capítulo.

Himawari-Hayashibara: si, por ahí va, y este es el siguiente capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Bueno, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyó en este gran fic, favoritos, alertas, reviews, ¡hicieron que me sosteniera para seguir continuándolo!

¡les dejo para que lean el final!

Disc: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Si fuese mío, viviría en Tokio Japón, mi nombre sería Miku Hatsune, y estaría casada con Len Kagamine :D

Bueno, sin más que decir,

CWB Productions presenta,

Alice Human Sacrifice: Las Alicias que nunca fueron reveladas.

10.- Décima y Última Alicia.

Habían pasado ya 1 mes en que Aiko no iba a la escuela, y Sakura y Akemi estaban preocupadas por ella.

—Qué extraño, no se ha sabido nada de Aiko en este último mes, ya fui a buscarla a su casa pero sus padres me han dicho que está muy enferma, que nunca sale de su cuarto y que siempre la encuentran durmiendo, ¿tu haz sabido de ella?- Dijo Sakura a Akemi.

—La verdad no, tiene exactamente un mes sin conectarse, nadie de sus familiares ha sabido de ella, y no he tenido contacto, y para que sus padres no sepan nada esto es muy extraño- Dijo Akemi pensativa.

El sueño creyó que al fin iba a ganar,

Pero no sabía que se acercaba su final,

Decidida a ayudar la décima irá,

Con arco y flecha entró al país…

—¡Saki! ¡Creo que ya sé donde está Aiko!- Dijo Akemi a su amiga después de haber hecho varias deducciones por no querer prestar atención a su clase de matemáticas.

—¿Endonde crees que está?- Le dijo la otra

—¡En Wonderland!-

—¿De donde sacas eso?- Preguntó Sakura realmente sorprendida

—Piénsalo: un día antes de que desapareciera dijo que había soñado con el niño del sueño, la otra es que desapareció, había tenido esos sueños recurrentes por una semana ¿No te parece muy obvio que esté en Wonderland?- Dijo Akemi con cara pensativa.

—Hum… tienes razón, ¿Crees que podamos traerla de vuelta?- Preguntó Sakura.

—Eso creo, yo pude escapar de milagro, pero, si Aiko no ha escapado significa que se encuentra en aprietos o tal vez… ya murió-

—Iré a traerla- Dijo Sakura decidida.

—¿Qué tu qué? ¿Estás segura? ¡Tengo que acompañarte yo! No me puedo permitir que vayas sola, tu no sabes a la que te metes con ese sueño malvado, ¡no quiero que te pase nada! ¿Estás segura de querer ir a Wonderland?-

—¿Akemi, dime, cuándo te he fallado?-

—Nunca- Respondió Akemi con cara de resignación, Sakura era muy terca cuando se lo proponía y no pensaba dejarse influenciar por Akemi, si Sakura quería hacer algo nadie podría detenerla, aunque fuera peligroso.

—Entonces, si nunca les he fallado a ti o a Aiko, no creo fallarles esta vez, voy a salvar a Aiko, voy a ir a Wonderland, y no hay nada que pueda detenerme- Dijo Sakura, y sonó la campana de salida.

Akemi estaba preocupada por su amiga, era la única que le quedaba y no pensaba perderla por culpa de el maldito sueño, con esta sería la segunda persona que le quitaba, o bueno, a ella le quiso quitar la vida pero no pudo por que de milagro logró escapar, pero de todos modos tenía miedo por Sakura, su terquedad la llevaba a hacer cosas fuera de lo común, tenía miedo de que fuera a morir por cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza, como retar al sueño en su propio territorio, era obvio que si Sakura hacía eso moriría.

Sakura se fue a dormir esa noche con una cara retadora, concentrándose plenamente en lo que quería, ir a Wonderland, con arco y flecha partiría, para acabar con aquél mundo.

El sueño escuchó las súplicas de la chica por querer ir a su país, y de inmediato la teletransportó, en cuerpo y alma. Algo que nunca había hecho, pero esta sería su último sacrificio para poder conseguir lo que quería, tendría el poder suficiente para reinar en todas las mentes humanas del planeta, todos vivirían bajo la opresión en el mundo de Wonderland si el sueño conseguía matar a Sakura.

—¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Sakura tomando su arco, y comenzando a explorar todo el lugar.

—Estás en Wonderland- Dijo el sueño, apareciendo ante ella con la forma del pequeño niño. Sakura se puso en guardia, pero decidió charlar con él, para ver si conseguía obtener información que le sirviera.

—¿Qué es Wonderland?- Dijo como si no supiera, y bloqueando su mente para que el sueño no descubriera sus planes.

—Es donde ahora vivirás, tu debes ser mi Alicia-

—¿Tu Alicia?-

—Si, mi Alicia, para que te quedes conmigo, últimamente me he sentido muy solo y no he tenido compañía, necesito una Alicia y creo que tu serás la indicada, ¿Me ayudarías?- Dijo el sueñito con una cara angelical. Si Sakura no fuera una chica con experiencia en estas cosas, fácilmente hubiera caído en las garras del pequeño sueño. Ella lo miró detenidamente, fingiendo ternura en sus ojos.

—¡Pobrecillo de ti! Debes sentirte muy solo, sin compañía alguna, pero no te preocupes, yo seré tu Alicia y me quedaré contigo-

—¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo- Es tu fin, linda Sakura- y comenzó a reír.

El sueño creyó que Sakura no había escuchado sus palabras de amenaza, pero lo que no sabía era que Sakura tenía una naturaleza extraña. Tenía el oído muy agudizado, nadaba como una sirena, y tenía vista de águila. Por tanto le sería más fácil escapar de aquél lugar llamado Wonderland. Ella decidió seguir su camino, adentrándose en los bosques, para ver que podía encontrar que ayudara a conocer el misterio. Si ella algo tenía bien en claro, era que no debía confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en algún aldeano, por que si lo hacía, era casi obvio que moriría. En Wonderland nadie era de fiarse, por eso ella estaba teniendo demasiado cuidado. Estaba nerviosa, si, pero como era demasiado terca, se prometió a si misma nunca fallarle a sus amigas. Y ahora, gracias a esa promesa, ahora se encontraba en Wonderland intentando salvar la vida de su otra mejor amiga, Aiko, y de liberar a la otra gente que había entrado en aquella horrible maldición.

Como Sakura no conocía las historias de las Alicias, decidió adentrarse en el bosque, ella solo sabía que había gente ahí poseída por el sueño, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran, y porqué.

Siguió caminando por un largo rato, hasta encontrar un lugar completamente oscuro, rodeado por árboles. Ella escaló los árboles con valentía y agilidad, y decidió caminar sobre las copas, cada vez mas alto, hasta ver a donde llegaba aquél camino alto

De pronto, parada desde una copa logró divisar un cuarto muy oscuro, olía a putrefacto, y no tenía pinta de guardar nada bueno en su interior. Pero Sakura era demasiado curiosa y terca, así que sin más preángulos, decidió entrar a ver el gran cuarto oscuro y misterioso.

Ella caminaba con mucho cuidado entre las piedras que servían de piso en aquél lugar, se veía demasiado tétrico. Gracias a su vista podía observar todo a su alrededor, si hubiese tenido una vista normal de un humano, no lograría salir y quedaría atrapada para siempre.

—¿Demonios, cómo es que logra ver todo lo que hay a su alrededor en un lugar tan oscuro como ese? ¡Se supone que es una humana simple e inservible como todos mis sacrificios anteriores!- Se dijo el sueño sorprendido y humillado, Sakura había superado la primera fase. El sueño debía poner todo de su parte, se dio cuenta que Sakura era demasiado poderosa y él no quería que se descubriera su horrible secreto, pero descubriendo la naturaleza de aquella chica se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil. Debía mantener a toda costa ese secreto, si no, el pequeño sueño desaparecería para siempre.

La chica salió caminando, seguía observando todo con detenimiento, hasta que de pronto, le pareció ver a una chica de cabello carmesí ¿flotando?

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó preparando su arco.

—Aquí, mírame- Dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos, sorprendida de que alguien en cuerpo pudiese entrar a ese horrible lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Sakura con tono fuerte.

—Meiko Sakine- Dijo la otra también con tono fuerte.

—Yo soy Sakura, y dime, Meiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

—Fui un intento de Alicia, soy un sacrificio humano- Sakura dudó un momento, no sabía si confiar en las palabras de la chica. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ella era un sacrificio humano, no sabía si creerle. Pero al ver la sinceridad de los ojos de Meiko, optó por escucharla, y preguntarle si podía ayudarle a escapar

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

—Verás: Yo era una gran espadachina en la tierra, peleaba por mi pueblo en Asia, hasta que de pronto llegó: Ese pequeño niño, le pedí que fuera a esconderse pero no me hizo caso. Entonces, fui transportada por la fuerza hacia este lugar. El pequeño niño me pedía que asesinara a la gente, lo supe por que sentía unas ganas enormes de asesinar. Todo gracias a él. Fui encerrada en el bosque. Tiempo más tarde, llegó una chica, de nombre Mirage, a la que reté y maté. Pero yo no contaba con que su espada robara almas, y así fue como morí- Terminó Meiko.

Para Sakura la historia de Meiko era convincente, así que le pidió seguir con ella en lo que faltaba de camino para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

De pronto, encontraron a otro chico. Este era un peliazul, que tenía cara de loco, estaba muy, muy asustado, Meiko decía conocerlo.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó Sakura.

—Déjenme, no puedo con este horrible dolor que me trae el alma, estoy condenado a vivir en este limbo por el resto de mi eternidad, jamás volveré a disfrutar de una felicidad y tranquilidad digna, soy un loco que debe de estár alejado de todo el mundo- Decía entre sollozos

—¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Sakura.

—Él es Kaito- Dijo Meiko.

—Yo soy la segunda Alicia, el segundo sacrificio para este sueño cruel que nos condena a este horrible destino- Decía Kaito.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

—Te diré… ¡Espera! ¡Es ella…! ¡Aléjala de mi…! ¡Por favor…!- Gritaba Kaito dirigiéndose a Meiko.

—¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Sakura a Meiko en voz baja.

—Me tiene miedo- Dijo Meiko abergonzada de si misma.

—¿Porqué le tienes miedo?- Le preguntó Sakura a Kaito.

—Por que vi como asesinaba a las personas ¡Ella es una asesina!- Dijo Kaito escondiéndose.

—Por favor Kaito, dale una oportunidad a Meiko- Dijo Sakura a lo que Meiko le hizo un jesto amistoso con la mano, y Kaito correspondió: Este sería el inicio de una gran amistad.

—¿Y bien Kaito, me contarás tu historia?- Dijo Sakura.

—Claro! Mi nombre es Kaito Shion, y yo era un gran músico en la tierra. Un día, me quedé dormido pensando en vivir en un mundo con menos estrez. Al día siguiente tenía un recital y había ensayado demasiado. Y luego vino el sueño, por que según él me quería ayudar. Y así fue como llegué a Wonderland. Luego, yo vi con mis propios ojos a Meiko asesinando a una niña pequeña, y decidí cantar una canción que vuelve loca a la gente. Y fue así como decidí suicidarme, tirándome de una montaña alta. Y luego vine a parar aquí como el segundo sacrificio que soy- Dijo relatando la historia con melancolía.

—Kaito, la niña nos promete intentar ayudarnos a escapar de este lugar, piensa derrotar al sueño, ¿Vienes con nosotras?- Le dijo amistosamente Meiko a Kaito.

—¡Claro! ¡Cuenten con mi ayuda!- Dijo Kaito amablemente, y se encaminaron los 3 juntos para adentrarse más en aquél cuarto sin luz.

Mientras caminaban, los 3 escucharon un melancólico cantar. Era triste si, pero la persona que cantaba cantaba como los ángeles. Al girarse para ver, se dieron cuenta de que era una chica con cabellos del color turqueza, y unos ojos del mismo color.

—¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sakura.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay más gente aquí?- Dijo la voz de aquella persona, tenía una voz simplemente hermosa, Meiko, Kaito y Sakura no encontraban palabras para describir la hermosura de aquella voz que cantaba.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte- Dijo Sakura firmemente.

—Mi… mi nombre es Miku Hatsune- Dijo, atreviéndose por fin a dar la cara a aquellos forasteros que la visitaban. No tenía idea de quiénes eran, lo único que ella quería era escapar de aquél lugar. Y si para eso tenía que confiar en aquellos extraños, no lo dudó ni un segundo y dio 3 pasos hacia ellos.

—¿Tu también fuiste atrapada por el sueño?- Preguntó Meiko.

—Si, me alegra que alguien me haya podido encontrar, creí que estaría sola, ¡Pero aquí están ustedes! ¿Se quedarán a hacerme compañía?- Preguntó Miku ilusionada.

—En realidad venimos a pedirte que vengas con nosotros, verás, yo vine a ayudarles a escapar- Dijo Sakura.

—¿Escapar? ¿Se puede escapar de aquí?- Dijo Miku sorprendida.

—Claro, no te gustaría volver a tu vida de antes?- Preguntó Sakura.

—En realidad no, yo era una cantante de circo antes de llegar aquí-

—¿Una cantante de circo? ¿Y como es que viniste a parar a Wonderland?- Preguntó Kaito.

—Pues… yo quería un mundo mejor, entonces el sueño me trajo aquí. Todo era felicidad y amor, todos me admiraban por mi belleza, pero de pronto… me nominaron para reina del país. Y así se hizo, me convertí en la reina. Tuve una mejor amiga, mi propia dama de compañía. Pero luego, se vino una epidemia que vino contra el pueblo, y me contagié. Después, mi cuerpo comenzó a decaer y ya no fui hermosa. Ahora mi cuerpo parecía el de una anciana. Luego el sueño vino a arrebatar de mi lo que mas me gustaba, y lo único que me gustaba de mi: mi voz. Luego llegaron unos gemelitos, que solo tenían como intenciones cantarme una linda canción. Pero el sueño llegó y nos mató a todos. Nunca supe si mi mejor amiga sobrevivió o no, lo único que sé es que estoy muerta- Dijo Miku con tristeza.

—Yo prometo ayudarte a salir de aquí y a que tengas de vuelta a tu mejor amiga- Dijo Sakura decidida y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con Rin y Len, los convencieron de unírseles. Luego, Sakura les explicó a todos que la quinta Alicia era su mejor amiga Akemi, la cual había logrado escapar del sueño de milagro. Todos se quedaron asombrados ante esta historia.

Todos hablaban animadamente, hasta que escucharon un trueno, luego el grito de una mujer con rabia, y la imagen de Mirage apareció ante ellos.

Como no pudieron convencerla, Mirage se puso muy enojada, y comenzó a perseguirlos con aire de matarlos, o a los espíritus, destruírlos, Sakura creyó que lo mejor sería no ayudarle a ella, y siguieron hasta encontrarse con el espíritu de Aiko.

—¡Aiko! ¡Amiga! ¿Eres tú?- Dijo Sakura emocionada y muy feliz de reencontrarse con una de sus mejores amigas.

—Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Aiko en espíritu y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—¡Vine a salvarlos a todos ustedes! Ellos son Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, y Len, oigan, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Aiko Ayhara, y también vendrá con nosotros-

—¡Hola Aiko!- Dijeron todos a coro.

—Bien, yo sé donde está la octava Alicia, la novena se quedó atrapada en un cuarto de reflejos, la octava Alicia, Kyoko, está atrapada en el mero corazón de Wonderland- Dijo Aiko a su amiga.

—¿Se encerró en un cuarto de reflejos?-

—Si, es una completa egoísta, piensa que sus reflejos la alaban-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?-

—Mi alma vagó durante algún tiempo aquí, luego cuando el sueño descubrió que a parte de la quinta Alicia faltaba yo en su guarida, me arrastró hasta aquí. Pero tengo toda la información. Bien, ahora, Sakura, debes dormir, nosotros te vigilaremos esta noche para que descanses tranquila, despertarás a media noche para ir a buscar a Kyoko y acabar de una vez por todas con esta maldición- Le dijo Aiko, mientras la llevaba hacia un cuarto con una cama acogedora, Sakura había tenido un día muy cansado.

Sakura durmió bien esa noche, tenía solamente una cosa en mente: Destruir la maldición que azotaba a Wonderland al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, el sueño se encontraba muy enojado. Todas sus Alicias, a ecepción de Mirage, ahora estaban reunidas con la que debía ser su décima Alicia traumando quién sabe qué cosa. EL no podía tener conocimiento de nada, Sakura le tenía bloqueado la entrada de poderes telepáticos para saber lo que pensaban.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se levantó a la hora prevista, irían donde Kyoko al corazón de Wonderland y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto?- Se preguntó Sakura al haber conocido a Kyoko, y estár parada delante de un bitral.

—Este es el corazón de Wonderland, aquí se guarda toda la energía acumulada por el sueño. Si se destruye, lograremos salir de aquí- Dijo Kyoko

Sakura sacó su arco, solamente tenía una flecha. Una sola oportunidad para salir de aquél lugar…

Sakura era una gran arquera, sin dudarlo un segundo disparó el arco…

El mundo cayó en pedacitos, se escuchó un horrible estruendo… y todo volvió a la normalidad.

*Meiko seguía peleando en el reino verde.

*Kaito volvía a su cuarto para el recital del siguiente día.

*Miku iría al circo

*Rin y Len dormían tranquilamente abrazados.

*Mirage volvía a su misión

*Aiko volvía a su recámara

*Kyoko volvía a su época.

*Neru volvía a su gran mansión…

Pero Sakura…

Sakura se sacrificó por sus amigos, cayó muerta, ese tiro le robó también su vida.

Ahora ella podía descansar en paz por haber hecho lo que debía de hacer, acabar con la maldición de:

"Alice Human Sacrifice"

La décima Alicia supo que era una maldición,

Con su gran inteligencia logró descifrar,

Que el corazón de aquél mundo era un bitral,

Que para el país era digno de alabar…

La chica al lugar entró,

Con arco y flecha en mano,

Y sin dudarlo un poco más, la flecha disparó…

El mundo en pedazos se destruyó,

Por todas las Alicias ella se sacrificó.

¡Fiiin de la historia!

¿Qué les pareció mi final?

¡Muchas gracias en serio a la gente que me apoyó!

Prometo hacer otro fic de vocaloid,esperen, prometo traerlo pronto!

¡Espero verlos pronto por aquí!

¡Gracias!

Se despide feliz,

Cindy^^^


End file.
